the great screw
by emokitty and twilight
Summary: bella and carlisle have lemons


love for good

It was fast. It was hard. It was rough. And it was everything I wanted and needed.

It was perfect.

"Mark me as yours" With that whispered roughly in his ear he bit down on my neck. So hard I think he broke the skin and drew blood. But I didn't care. I wanted everyone to know that I was his. And he was mine. All mine.

I moaned his name. It was like a prayer on my lips.

I was close. Oh god so close! I needed more of him. As if he knew what i was thinking, he threw my leg over his shoulder getting a better angle and allowing him deeper.

Oh god it felt good.

"Please don't stop!" I panted into his ear.

"Oh fuck. Never baby, never." I loved it when he swore. It made him sound ten times as sexy.

"Come for me baby. I don't know how much longer I can hold." He pleaded in my ear. I didn't need much pleading because as soon as the words left his mouth I came undone.  
I moaned in pleasure and let his name fall from my lips like a prayer. He wasn't far behind me. I felt him release inside of me. No barriers. Never any barriers.

He grunted then fell on top of me. We were both sweaty but neither of us minded. This was the man that I loved. He could be covered in blood and I would still love him.

It was fast. It was hard. It was rough. And it was everything i wanted and needed.

It was perfect.

But it was so very, very wrong.

Alice was 8 and a half months pregnant with her baby girl. Her and her partner, Jasper were so excited.

Alice and I had been friends since we were 3 and our mums forced us into play dates just so they could gossip for hours about a certain doctor. The doctor was always the main topic. Our mothers loved talking about him.

Alice's mum was a nurse at the local hospital and loved talking about the hot, single new doctor and how he flirted with every nurse. There had also been rumours about him sleeping with a couple of them.

I of coarse didn't understand any of it when I was younger, but as I grew older, I heard more stories. The more stories I heard the more repulsed I became. He sounded like a disgusting old man, sleeping with many nurses, some of whom had families and husbands.

He sounded like a home wrecker in the disguise of a handsome man.

I hadn't met him yet. I made sure I hadn't. I didn't want to exactly be wheeled into a room on a bed, see him and go, _"I don't want this Doctor, he is a home wrecker and I'm afraid he might use is penis to fix me and not his hands" _Yeah, I can see that going over well.

And it would end up going like that because I have no brain filter what so ever. If my brain is thinking it, my mouth is usually saying it. Its some times comes in handy, but others not so much.

I call it a disease; my mum calls it a gift,

"Bella dear, you at least have the power to say what's on your mind and to tell people what you think."

"Yes mum but the truth isn't always nice."

"Just thank what ever higher power gave it to you. Be grateful for once Bella."

Mum would always say that to me. Tell me to thank a higher power. She wasn't religious or anything, she just believed that there was someone out there looking over us. Whether it was God, or a giant pink elephant.

Alice fell pregnant earlier than she wanted, but she wouldn't even consider getting an abortion. It wasn't in her nature. She was too easy loving and bubbly for that.

It was funny watching Jasper through the 8 and a bit months, he tried to help Alice with everything, but stay out of the way at the same time. Alice was only short, but she had a large temper to make up for her loss of height.

Alice's baby girl came into this world about 2 weeks earlier than planned. Everything went well and as soon as I held Alice's and Jasper's beautiful girl in my hands I knew that I one day wanted a kid of my own. Preferably a boy, but I would take what ever life threw at me.

I had always loved kids ever since my mum would hire me out to her friends to baby sit their kids. I enjoyed it, but only being 15 at the time, I knew I wasn't ready for one of my own. I didn't think that only 3 years down the track I would be ready for one.

I wasn't going to go out and shack up with some random guy just to get up the duff, but I didn't want to wait forever. But I knew it would take time. My future baby had to have a loving mother and father.

I remember the birth date of Lacey Ashlee Brandon perfectly because it was also the day that I fell in Lust with Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

Little did I know that further down the track, that lust would turn to love


End file.
